Braum/History
Previous Quotes Shopping ;Buying * * Patch History ** Stun duration now properly reduces by Tenacity. ;V10.2 * ** Can no longer intercept fireball with ''Unbreakable and die from it instead of the ally he was protecting. ;V9.24 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 98 from 87. ** Base health regeneration increased to from 8. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 40 at all ranks from . ** Bonus armor ratio to allies changed to at all ranks from %|armor}}. ** Bonus magic resistance ratio to allies changed to at all ranks from %|mr}}. ** Bonus armor ratio to Braum increased to at all ranks from %|armor}}. ** Bonus magic resistance ratio to Braum increased to at all ranks from %|mr}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Enemy champions hit in the close vicinity are for seconds, while enemies hit in the line are for seconds. If no enemy champions are hit in the point-blank area, the first enemy champion hit in the line is for the full duration. ** The first target hit is for between and seconds, depending on distance from Braum. All other enemies hit are for seconds. ;V9.7 - April 9th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where it wouldn't reduce damage from certain multi-hit abilities. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.18 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from . ;V8.8 * Stats ** Armor growth reduced to 4 from . * ** Base resistances reduced to from . ** Bonus resistances are now applied more responsively. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 8 from . ;V8.2 * ** Is no longer missing his purchase and champion-specific taunt VO. ;V7.24 * ** Fixed a bug where it being cast on a champion with would cause Aery would jump to the caster of that ability. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 47 from . * ** Base resistances increased to from . ;V7.16 * ** no longer executes Braum if he blocks the chains that were about to execute an ally. ;V7.7 * and ** *** Restored missing particles when killing an enemy with Winter's Bite. ;V7.1 * ** The face of the poro in the joke animation no longer mutates during the animation. ;V6.21 * ** Slow no longer applies inconsistently to enemies in Fog of War. ;V6.16 * ** No longer becomes momentarily blurry after casting a spell. ;V6.15 * ** Base damage changed to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.14 * ** Braum no longer instantly dies if he tries to block Acid Shot with Unbreakable at the exact wrong moment. ;V5.18 * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V5.16 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to from 4. ;V5.12 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V4.13 * ** Base damage changed to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** First target knock up duration reduced to seconds from at all ranks. ** Slow reduced to % from 60% at all ranks. ** Persisting slow duration after leaving zone reduced to seconds from . ;V4.11 * ** Stack debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** Base damage changed to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Fixed a bug where, when Braum tried to jump over a wall to a teammate with an enemy nearby, he would try to protect his teammate by facing the enemy but would then smack his butt into the wall and not actually jump over to safety. ** Now jumps more intelligently. ;V4.9 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 50 from 53. * ** No longer stuns targets with a spell shield active. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base armor gain reduced to from . ** Bonus armor ratio gain reduced to % bonus armor}} from % bonus armor}}. ** Base magic resistance gain reduced to from . ** Bonus magic resistance ratio gain reduced to % bonus magic resistance}} from % bonus magic resistance}}. * ** Cleaned up a few cases where certain effects could bypass the active barrier. ;V4.7 Added * ** Braum's basic attacks and each apply Concussive Blows to his target for 5 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. Once the first stack has been applied, any allied champion's basic attack on the target generates an additional stack. ** Upon reaching 4 stacks, the target is for seconds and takes level)}} magic damage. ** This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds, but during this immunity period affected targets instead take 20% of the trigger damage as bonus magic damage from Braum's basic attacks and . ** seconds * ** Braum propels ice from his shield in the target direction, dealing % maximum health)}} magic damage to the first enemy hit and them by 70% decaying over 2 seconds. ** 1000 ** ** seconds * ** Braum dashes to the target ally, positioning himself between them and the closest enemy champion, gaining and for 3 seconds. If his target is a champion, they also receive the same bonuses. ** % bonus armor)}} ** % bonus magic resistance)}} ** 650 ** ** seconds * ** Braum raises his shield for seconds in the target direction, creating a barrier that intercepts incoming non-turret enemy projectiles and reduces the damage by % he takes through the shield. The first instance of damage blocked by his shield is negated completely. ** While his shield is raised, Braum also gains 10% bonus movement speed and is . ** ** seconds * ** Braum leaps into the air and slams his shield into the ground, creating a fissure in the target direction that deals magic damage to enemies as well as those around him. ** Enemy champions hit in the close vicinity are for seconds, while enemies hit in the line are for seconds. ** If no enemy champions are hit in the point-blank area, the first enemy champion hit in the line is for seconds. ** A field of ice then remains at the fissure's location for 4 seconds, enemies within by 60% persisting for seconds. ** 1250 ** 100 ** seconds }} Category:Braum Category:Champion history